lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Chu
|background = #26242C |bodyfontcolor = white |color1 = #60486E |fontcolor1 = black |name = Lisa Chu |image = Lisa_gif_now.gif |width= 250px |color2 = #60486E |fontcolor2 = black |gender = Female |age = 17 |birthday = November 7, 1997 |education = Barfield High School |occupation = Employee at Barfield Bookstore |address = 316 Harold Street, Lebeaux |relationships = No Ralisa |housemates = Chus |appearance = Lisa was born a brunette. She'd never been too fond of her hair so when I was about 14 or so, she dyed it hair black. Lisa also went through a black, gothic type clothing phase for a short time but then she realized that wasn't exactly her. She all together likes to wear edgy clothing with a feminine touch. She's also recently dyed pink highlights into her hair. |personality = Lisa is generally an independent person. Lisa is not one to go up to someone and start a conversation. She prefers to keep to herself but when she does interact, she has a respectful way of doing so and will put up with it the best she can. Lisa can also get moody at times and can be easily annoyed. She's pretty good at controlling her temper, however, and usually is pretty mellow. Lisa is often compared to her sister so some people call her the "mean one" or the "dull one" but neither of those are true. Lisa isn't nearly as outgoing as Miranda but she is respectful and can be fun to talk to. Lisa tries to keep away from all things that may be toxic to her life, things that just don't click with her. She doesn't talk to people much because she believes most people are exactly who she should avoid but she finds it hard to get someone to stop talking to her without being rude so she always just goes with the flow. Lisa also has an outspoken side. |history = Lisa was born in South Dakota while her parents were on vacation on November 7, 1997. From the moment she was born, her twin sister, Miranda, and her were inseparable. They did almost everything together, just two cute little girls following each other wherever they went and getting into trouble. It was cute but it wasn't to last long. Lisa was 6 when her mother Connie died from a rare cancer. Lisa had the hardest time dealing with her death. While her sister was closer to their dad, Lisa had a very strong bond with her mother and it was hard for her to accept that she was gone, especially at such a young age where she understood death but didn't understand it enough. This stuck with Lisa for a very long time and she hardly communicated with anyone during the time she mourned. When Lisa and Miranda began elementary school, Lisa found it hard to make friends because of not only her emotional struggle due to the loss of her mom but also because she never felt like she could really clique with anyone, she felt very out of place. Her sister however easily made friends so the two didn't really hang out in school, only at home. As the two grew older, differences began to show. Lisa liked doing things on her own while Miranda preferred an entourage by her side. Miranda was always off getting into things with her friends while Lisa stayed home and read deep, meaningful text. When Lisa was 11, Lisa's dad got remarried to a woman named Tracey, something that Lisa was very angry about. Not only was the woman a not very nice lady, but she hated the fact her father even let another woman take the place of her mom. Lisa did not accept Tracey as her step-mom and never has, actually. Miranda however loved Tracey because they were both into the same girly things. As Lisa grew up, she began to morph into the girl she is now as she became more independent and found a comfortable place in that space. Lisa read a lot and started to write pieces herself. Lisa used writing as a way to express herself and it's become her outlet. Lisa and Miranda drifted apart completely and were not nearly as close as they used to be. Writing became Lisa's new best friend and she was honestly perfectly okay and comfortable with it. But sometimes, Lisa does think back on the relationship they used to have and misses it. The family moved from Minnesota to Los Angeles in early 2013 for a change but then they decided to move to Lebeaux after it didn't work out. Lisa attends Barfield High School with her sister and she's come to like it. |family = *'Connie Chu' - Lisa loves and misses her mom a lot, who died from a rare cancer. Lisa has had a lot of time to grieve since she died so she's come to accept it but every time she dwells on the thought, it still makes her just as upset as it did when she died. *'Miranda Chu' - Miranda is Lisa's twin sister. The two are nothing really alike but they are beginning to grow closer again. *'Dale Chu' - Lisa's dad is pretty cool, the two have some type of bond. He supports his daughters and is there for them. *'Tracy Chu' - Lisa can't stand her and is not close to her. She doesn't like that her father remarried but she's gotten used to it. |friends = Lisa doesn't try to have friends but she does have some. *'Ralph Jameson' - Ralph and Lisa's relationship is very complicated. Lisa probably would be with him if her sister had not dated him first. Ralph liked her a lot and she liked him a lot, but he was dating Miranda. Once he broke ties with her, he asked Lisa to give him a chance, but after he toyed with Miranda's emotions so badly trying to figure out which way to go, Lisa felt that she had to say no and she did. |trivia = *Lisa's dad is half Chinese and half Greek. My mom was Filipino and Italian on her mom's side and just Italian on her dad's side. So I'm a mix of Asian, Greek, and Italian. |note = They've been around for over a year now, lol, which is great. I love roleplaying twins so Lisa and Miranda were born. I like these two a lot. |fc = Lucy Hale |user = ShorRoss44}}